1. Technical Field
One aspect of the present invention relates to a dietary composition. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of using a dietary composition.
2. Background Art
Dietary compositions such as the so-called energy drinks are typically designed to give the user a burst of energy after oral consumption of the energy drink. Some energy drink formulations include a combination of methylxanthine, B vitamins, and exotic herbal ingredients.